


醫者自醫

by keoni_shacyou



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keoni_shacyou/pseuds/keoni_shacyou
Summary: 神婆vs西醫又名"如何跟神婆当炮友"，"金医生为何如此迷人"
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, moonsun - Relationship, 日月 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	醫者自醫

0、

行吧，

她承认她馋金医生的身子。

1、

文星伊弯着身子懒洋洋地倚在厚重的行李箱上，特急列车呼啸而过把她偏分的头发吹得散乱。

趁现在母亲上厕所的时候逃跑吧，她在心里盘算，捏着行李箱把手的指结暗自发力。

但母亲会难过。

躲过了这次还会有下次。

她呼出一口氣，耳边传来母亲的呼喊声，不切实际的逃跑计划也跟着从脑内散尽。

真是太荒唐了，她想。

2、

换乘列车过后，母亲因为高原反应锁着眉头闭目养神，不如今天早晨叫文星伊起床时那般聒噪嘈杂。

从早上开始，聊天软件的提示声不断，时不时传来震动，上了年纪的人对声音格外敏感，文星伊没少挨母亲一顿叨念。

工作群一连传来了好几个提醒。

"@文医生 李家的那个小朋友一直吵说你不在她就不打针。"

"@文医生 上次那位病人的姐姐又送花来了..."

"@文医生 快回来！我要被203号病房的那个病人搞疯了"

"文医生难得请假，你们别打扰人家的假期了！"

文星伊怎么敢跟同事说，堂堂大医院的内科医生竟然要上山找巫医治病。

3、

身为一个熟读医学知识的现代文明医生，文星伊是不愿相信这种传统神灵治病的说法。

他们医院的医生大多是无神论者，与其向上天祈祷许愿，他们更相信以自己的医术来掌管疾病。

那天文星伊正好值夜班。

遭遇到严重车祸的病患被送来急诊室，她的好友安医生结束五个小时的急救手术，出来买咖啡路过手术室的她看见安惠真一个人瘫坐在手术室外，没来得及换下的手术服和血淋淋的手套看着怵目惊心。

她抬头瞄了一眼拿着罐装咖啡不发一语的文星伊，若有似无地笑了，"若真有神灵，那大概是死神吧。"

手术室外的绿色指示灯还在闪烁着，文星伊只是淡淡地回了句，"辛苦了。"

至今，安惠真那句话言犹在耳，尽管文星伊打从心底不相信这趟求医，但还是得配合母亲演个戏让她安心，只当花钱消灾，反正文医生穷得只剩下钱。

4、

首尔市堂堂大医院的主治医生为何会落到上山求神医的下场。

大概是某个阳光美好的午休，某个年轻护士来她的办公室喝茶聊天，从社会新闻聊到文星伊的理想型。

喜爱八卦的小护士实在是太好奇一脸性冷淡的文医生的理想型，自从进了这家医院追求者不断却一直单身，文星伊并不是毫无感情的冷血动物，学生时代也交往过，虽然最后都嫌她太过理性而不欢而散，现在工作繁忙，没有时间也没有在追求者当中看对眼。

锲而不舍的追问下，文星伊大概是嫌烦，在午休快结束时准备赶客，她把小护士推到门口，直接回她一个白眼，"别问了，我喜欢女的。"

虽然追求者中也不乏女性。

把小护士推出门外后，文星伊与母亲在办公室门口面面相觑。

就这么凑巧今天妈妈刚好来医院找文星伊，又好死不死把刚刚那几句全听了进去。

大眼瞪小眼，该从何解释。

肯定不能简单地用开玩笑来打混过去，母亲质问的眼神望向她眼里，她干脆破罐子破摔，"嗯...以后不用帮我安排相亲对象。"

当天急诊室的病床多了一位因高血压而昏过去吊了一下午点滴的母亲。

文星伊不指望母亲会有多开明，反同率极高的大韩民国，她的母亲仅只是其中一个分母，与一般传统父母知道自己孩子的性向后没什么差异，一哭二闹就差三上吊。

母亲本就低沉的嗓音配上连续几晚的哭泣声宛如鬼哭狼嚎，文星伊在睡眠跟精神的双重压力下，答应母亲去看院内的心理医生。

心理医生丁辉人连说了好几遍文医生很正常没有生病只是需要多休息，母亲当天晚上顶着哭红肿的双眼回了富川。

文星伊以为时间能沉淀一切，谁能想到母亲一周后又出现在了文星伊首尔的公寓前，擅自帮文星伊请了兩天假，坚定地要带文星伊上山寻求神医"治病"。

血浓于水，文星伊的软肋便是亲情的桎梏，再怎么不谅解也总归是养了自己二十几年的亲妈。

配合着闹剧，文星伊还是跟她妈一起上山了。

5、

下了列车，她们步行了二十分钟才找到荒无人烟的公交站，公交站牌上的时刻表被尘土给覆盖，文星伊拿面纸拭去灰尘再对照手表，所幸，他们没有错过五分钟后的下一班。

一小时一班的公交车比预定时间迟了五分钟都还没来，汗如雨下的文星伊甚至怀疑是公交车提前开走了，过了十分钟文星伊终于听到引擎的行驶声，即使车速已经放慢到会被自行车超车的速度，公交车停车的时候还是扬起了地上的土灰，文星伊面无表情地用力甩手把眼前的灰给拂散。

坐了二十分钟公交又下车徒步二十分钟上山才到达目的地。

凛然站立在村庄入口的壮年手上握着长刀，文星伊的视线沿着反光的刀尖到缠着绷带的刀柄，心脏跟着紧张的气氛突突跳动，躁动的蝉声惹得文星伊心乱如麻。

入口处年迈的婆婆见到他们便马上迎了过来，文星伊没想到会有人特地来迎接，感到有些意外。即使是大热天，婆婆还是穿着长褥，大概是传统服饰，有别于五颜六色华丽的韩服，一身白净，白得渗人。

跟着接待的婆婆往村里走，路上的一些年轻女子双眼缠上了白纱，文星伊起了好奇心，小声询问领头的婆婆。

"我们村庄有个信仰，眼睛是心灵之窗，未出嫁的女子及笄后都得缠上白纱，第一眼必须给自己的未来丈夫看到。"

"这样生活不会不方便？"

"我们用的白纱透光性好，并不是完全无法视物，夜晚或没有光亮的地方会稍微麻烦。"

荒谬。

从小接受现代教育的她无法理解，竟然还有固守这些不合理传统的地方。学医的她知晓这种习俗很可能会对眼睛造成伤害，但尊重是最好的礼貌，不爱管闲事的她虽感荒唐却也不再回话。

母亲嫌文星伊问得太多了，脸色不太好地用手肘顶了顶她的手臂。

那片纹着家族纹身的肌肤此刻传来了刺痛感。

6、

越过几条小径，婆婆带他们到了个看上去老旧却不脏乱的小木屋，上头雕刻着文星伊看不懂的图腾，跟村落入口处的图案一模一样，邻接的几个屋子也大同小异。

是他们村落自营的度假小屋，除了来"治病"的客人，也接待特地来观光的游客，文星伊还再怀疑怎么会有人特地来这种山上度假。木屋窗户透着的光被熄灭，穿着背心戴着太阳眼镜的一家三口从隔壁的木屋走出来，迅速打臉。

光是路程加加总总就花费了三个小时，眼下已接近正午，才刚进屋，没吃早餐的文星伊肚子不争气得响了一声。

婆婆听到声响，对着脸颊稍红的文星伊莞尔一笑，"饿了的话刚才来的路上有商店，房子里的厨具也可以随意使用。"

潦草介绍了小木屋内的设施。庆幸屋内有空调，文星伊来之前唯一的担忧就是怕得在没有空调的山头里待上炎热的兩天。

婆婆在离开前在门口对着他们行大礼。

实在承受不住被年长了好几岁的长辈行大礼，文星伊想弯下腰去扶她起身。

"你们先稍作休息，金医生晚上看诊。"伸出的手却在听到婆婆说的话之后顿住了。

原来他们这种也叫医生。

随便念点别人听不懂的咒语的神棍怎么能和真正与病魔相抗的正规医生齐名？

被触犯了溺鳞，她送走婆婆的笑容变得冷冰冰又微妙。

绵长的冷空气开始吹散闷热的小木屋的热气，但也无法掩息文星伊脑内突然冒出的一簇火，她觉得医生这个词被亵渎了。

"金医生比妳大一岁，晚上见到金医生记得礼貌点。"而她的母亲还在一旁火上加油。

"嗯。"没甚么情绪起伏的回答，她放下后背包，啪地一声瘫倒在沙发上。

"今夜会有难得一见的月全食，各地的居民都能清楚见识到..."新闻主播字正腔圆的播报左耳进右耳出。

在这种迷信的村落碰上月食，真是个好征兆。

好就好在他妈的又更添一层恐怖元素。

7、

他们随意在周围的小店解决了午餐，山上信号不好，文星伊只是查个資料，网页都得花五秒才跑完整，她只好决定享受难得的假期，不再关心工作上的事务，虽然这个假期从一开始的目的就注定无法享受。

没了网际网路，文星伊躺在床上不知不觉就昏睡了过去，得亏小木屋里头装有小电视，母亲看了一下午电视没去管午睡的文星伊。

即使开着空调，木造的小屋还是无法抵挡下午的强烈日照。

文星伊被母亲叫醒的时候，汗湿了枕头，她被母亲催促去洗漱准备出门。

快速地冲了个澡，穿上无袖背心配牛仔裤拖鞋，囫囵吞枣把母亲准备的三文治几口吞下肚。才刚准备踏出门口就被母亲拖回去说穿着太随便，文星伊心里嫌弃母亲帮她找的医生，表面功夫还是得做好，她最后折衷把背心换成了干净的短袖衬衫，拖鞋换成了早上穿出门的凉鞋。

走出门，发现屋外早有人在等候，脸上带着图腾木雕面具的男人和一身白衣的老婆婆，跟早上的婆婆是不同人。

走在最前头的男人拿着手电筒领路，文星伊以为他会拿个火炬当照明，看到手电筒的时候反而觉得违和。

男人看似不打算体谅年迈的婆婆，跨两步当一步走，上了年纪的老婆婆却也健步如飞，反倒最年轻的文星伊走了一整天的路，小腿酸胀，被落在了最后面。

神社门前站了两个跟婆婆穿着一样看上去与文星伊母亲差不多年岁的妇人。

其中一位妇人开口道，"请文小姐脱鞋过后随我到里面换衣服。"

刚才出门前还特地换了衣服，想来是多此一举。

"文妈妈请与我到一旁的小院休息，金医生治疗的时候不喜欢有旁人。"

"星伊切记不准对金医生不礼貌。"母亲临走前不忘回头提醒文星伊。

"知道了。"

母亲一点也没担心自己安危的意思，反倒还怕她对金医生不敬，不愧是亲妈，胳膊往外弯弯得挺快。

8、

跟随着妇人进到神社，里头很暗，与其说是神社不如说像准备施咒的祭坛，四周靠几根点燃的蜡烛来提供光亮，文星伊想到刚才领路的男人用手电筒探路，这诡谲的蜡烛略显浮夸。

走进了一个小隔间，妇人把手上抱着的长褥递过来，跟他们身上穿的款式相近，只是颜色换成了极致的黑色。

不论是黑色还是白色，都让文星伊感觉自己像是古代人......在参加丧礼的模样。

"换下的衣服和随身物品可以放在那边的篮子，文小姐准备好后直接去对面的房间即可。"

领她来这的妇人退出门外，向文星伊行了大礼把拉门轻轻关上。

文星伊嫌麻烦直接把衣服套上，长袍缎面丝质挺透气，虽是傍晚不像昼间那般炎热，但两层衣服套在身上还是稍显闷热，怕热的文星伊只得屈服汗腺，把里头的衬衫跟牛仔裤给脱了。

她检查了全身的衣服，设计素面到连个能放手机的兜都没有，虽然她直接把手机放小木屋里充电去了，信号太差带在身上宛如毫无用处的石头。

文星伊对这村庄的人充满了不信任，即使带着手机真出了事要报警远水也救不了近火，还不如依赖她的巴西柔术自救。

听闻金医生是长她一岁的女性，如果只有一人她应该是打得过的，最坏的情况也是逃为上策。

她梳理好衣襟褶皱，活动了几下略带僵硬的脖子和胳膊，缓步走到对面的隔间，和室的障子门此刻紧闭着，文星伊想要敲门却无从下手，门外局促尴尬的身影，被烛光映照在纸门上，里头的人先一步开口，"您可以直接进来。"

不得不承认金医生的声音挺好听的，温柔有厚度的嗓音像晨间的阳光，阴森森的和室顿时镶嵌上了一丝温度。

"打扰了。"文星伊小心翼翼地拉开障子门，有些年代感没有装修的木门推开花了点时间。

她的眼神对上端坐在房间中央正巧抬首的金医生。

如同她猜想的，金医生的双眼蒙着白纱。

但。

文星伊来此之前在脑内擅自描绘了金医生的样貌。

可能是个装疯卖傻的疯女人，抑或是像那些一本正经的传教士，对于她的臆想偏像于电影里头的反派角色。

反正她是不信母亲描述的传闻金医生是个年轻有为的美丽女性，即便是，也是用美色把男人迷得团团转的那种妖艳贱货。

然而金医生与电影里那种十恶不赦的反派魔王大相径庭。

即使文星伊看不见她的双眼，光凭鼻子嘴巴皮肤来推断，只能用端庄美丽温柔婉约这种美好的形容词来套在她身上。

金医生瞧她呆在门边没反应，忽然扬起了嘴角，示意她坐到面前的坐垫上，"又不是男女授受不亲，您不必站那么远。"

文星伊听罢，恢复了如常的神色，她三分玩笑七分认真说道，"我女女授受不亲，建议妳隔着帷帐帮我治病。"

"您有需要的话也不是不可以。"金医生莞尔一笑，笑起来时脸上富有的脸颊肉竟让文星伊觉得有点可爱。

文星伊不再继续调侃她，她坐到金医生的对面，不自在地盘起腿来，与金医生平视。

金医生脸上仍挂着淡笑，伸出手掌心朝上道，"借一下您的手。"

"左手还右手？"文星伊弯起嘴角，任谁听了都觉得是存心找麻烦，但金医生也不恼，伸出的手停在空中，语气与刚才无异，"随您喜欢，只是先后顺序的差异而已。"

于是她懒洋洋地伸出右手，金医生把手贴在她的手腕上游移，金医生的手有些冰凉，对于闷热的夏天来说挺舒服的，但在这渗人的陌生空间里，让敏感的文星伊略觉诡异，视线集中在两人的手腕上，她不动声色地观察金医生的手指，指甲修得很整齐，稍显粗长的手指不似一般女性那样柔美。

文星伊以为会是拿他们所谓的"圣水"洒她身上，念念咒语，更可怕的还会拿类似鞭子的东西打她身上。但诊疗方式太过正常了，就像是普通地去了个中医诊所看病。

过没多久，金医生把手放开，脑袋瓜小幅度地歪了一下，像是在困惑，接着又道，"麻烦另一只手。"

文星伊识相地换了左手。与其说是治病，这严肃尴尬的气氛更像对峙，文星伊锐利的眼神紧紧盯着两人的手，金医生认真的样子还真有点像她办公室楼上的中医把脉时的模样。

片刻，金医生收回手，又不明显地偏了头，开口动了动嘴却不发出声音像在沉吟。

"文小姐..."她掩在白纱后的眼睛眨了一下，"还是该称呼您文医生？"

文星伊有些恼怒自己母亲怎就随便把自己卖了，骗人的神棍最擅长从个人信息挖掘一些既定的事实再天花乱坠夸大其辞一番。

"...随便怎么称呼。"她面色微愠，语气也开始不耐烦了起来。

"您母亲说您病得很重，但在我看来..."她低头，方向对着文星伊的双手，继续说道，"您的身心都很健康，没有什么需要我做的。"

她的语气很真挚，实在不像骗人的神棍会说出口的话。

"母亲没跟你说我什么病？"

金医生没回话，只是小幅度地摇了摇头。

想来母亲大概不好解释，也怕丢脸毕竟家丑不可外扬。

文星伊面无表情的看着略带疑惑的金医生，歪嘴嗤笑了一声，来之前已经做好被大捞一笔花钱消灾的心理准备了，金医生现下诚恳的模样让她反而不知道该怎么应对。

"是因为我是医生才这么说的吧？"她还是把内心话说了出口，认定金医生是因为碰到专业的医生才没办法用骗其他普通老百姓的手段来骗自己。

"文医生看来很不相信我，需不需要过目一下我的医生执照？"

"不必了。"

从金医生身上看不出任何端睨，再待下去也是浪费时间，文星伊摇摇晃晃地站起身，不习惯席地而坐的她有点腿麻。

文星伊才刚习惯腿麻的不适正转身，密闭的空间也不晓得从哪吹来的妖风，和室里摇曳着火光的几只蜡烛一瞬间熄灭。

本就只倚靠烛光提供稀缺光源的幽暗小房间里，被打回昏暗令人窒息的空间。

"阿西..."粗话第一时间从嘴里溜出，文星伊摸了摸全身上下，才想起没带手机出门的事实，突发状况不是该好面子的时候，她放下尊严转头喊，"金医生能用手机光照一下吗？"

说时迟那时快，眼前溜过一道黑影向着文星伊飞扑过来，瞬间后悔向金医生求援，她怎么没想到这有可能是金医生下的局。

正打算试试她这几个月学的巴西柔术威力，扑过来的人却只是窝在她怀里一动也不动，虽然抓着她后背的手有点不知轻重。

"...金医生？"逐渐适应黑暗的她低头看到一团脑袋趴在自己身上，金医生身上的药香越发明显，她还能隐约听到抽泣声。

"......妳个神婆怎么比我还怕鬼。"

"...是怕黑。"

刚才一直很稳重得体的金医生不再淡定，凭着直觉蜷缩在文星伊怀里。

文星伊想起早前婆婆对她说的习俗，有光亮的地方还能有一丝轮廓阴影来辨别方位或人物，在黑暗的地方就如同真的失明，迎面而来的只有一片漆黑的深渊。

"还有...才不是神婆...我有证照的..."与刚才厚实温柔的嗓音不同，略微不清晰软绵的语气混着抽噎声像极了撒娇。

文星伊心里狂骂了好几句脏话后，不信神佛的她，开始在心中默念之前网上看过的净心咒，然而身体却抵挡不了诱惑，很自然地像撸自家柯基犬一样帮金医生顺毛。

这个神婆果然怪力乱神，道行高还会下蛊迷惑人。

9、

金医生在她的安抚下不再颤抖，温驯地抱着文星伊，细碎的抽鼻子声也渐渐变弱，文星伊见她稳定下来，弯下腰在她耳边询问，"房间里有火柴吗？"

听到问话，金医生终于肯抬头，她朝文星伊重重地点了点头，文星伊盯着她眼睛上的白纱，身体反射用食指扫过她脸颊，眼泪很湿，她暗自咽下喉间的不适感。

竟然真的哭了。

金医生怎么看也不像比文星伊还要年长一岁。

想把那片遮挡眼睛的白纱给扯下。

甚至还激起了对任何事情都漠不关心的文星伊的施虐欲。

金医生不安地牵着文星伊的手站起来，捏得文星伊的指结有点痛。

"应该是放在后面第三层柜子..."

"你们这蜡烛质量欠佳，该考虑换个牌子了。"

"我在这治病这么久这还是头一回..."

得了，难不成自己是撞鬼体质，毛骨悚然。

在金医生的指示下文星伊摸黑顺利找到了火柴，把熄灭的蜡烛重新点燃。

重见光明，金医生却没有要松开手的意思，文星伊索性牵着她重新坐下，瞥见她脸上明显的泪痕。

她手撑在地上往金医生靠过去，相隔不到三公分的距离，她又闻到了金医生身上的药草香，金医生顿了顿往后方稍退了一点，她用拇指指腹轻柔地按压金医生脸上的痕迹，脸上的泪痕配着肌肤上升温的红，没有涂口红的嘴下意识噘起，文星伊舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，"爱哭鬼还带这种东西，很容易细菌感染，不摘下来吗？"

她指的自然是那碍眼的白布，金医生抬手握住文星伊在脸上滑动的手，不置可否，文星伊看她不回话又补了句，"帮妳保密。"

金医生发出微不可闻的小声叹息。

顷刻，她放开两人相牵的手，文星伊还在回味手上那离去的失落感，下一瞬金医生便把白纱后头的结解开，白纱顺着重力垂下来不偏不倚地落到文星伊的手中。

"文医生满意了吗？"

她张开眼，嘴角挂着不明显的笑意。

如文星伊想象的和脸颊一样圆滚滚的大眼睛，哭过的眼眶红红的，人畜无害，瞳孔里全是文星伊的倒影。

静谧的小房间，略显突兀的低沉声音划破了平衡，"既然没有治病的需要..."几乎是没仔细思考就脱口而出。

"嗯？"金医生脸上微红，只简单地发出了个音节，似懂非懂。

闷热无风，微弱的烛光打在金医生脖子上，宛如小溪流淌下来的汗液和青筋分明，她伸手把金医生从肩膀滑下来的衣领拉好，搭在金医生领口的手顺着脖子移到柔软的下巴，触感另她爱不释手，贪恋了一会，手没停下，她放慢速度摸上金医生干涩的唇，金医生还未平复的鼻息洒在她手上。

"金医生帮我治病吧。"她把视线从嘴移回金医生那亮晶晶的眼睛。

金医生嘴唇动了动，碍于文星伊的手指还放在上头，一启唇文星伊的手指就碰到了她的门牙，她尴尬地闭上嘴巴，大概是想重述文星伊很健康。

文星伊走神了一会，又把脑袋往前探了几分，越过了安全线，却在触及嘴唇前，硬生生止住。

"名为喜欢女人的病。"

她看到金医生那本就挺大的眼睛睁得更大了。

能言善道的金医生系统性失灵，微张着嘴像个雕像，但比起害怕的情绪，金医生神色羞赧，文星伊能听到金医生不着痕迹的口水吞咽声。

这天气太热了。

10、

一小时过去，文星伊换回来时所穿的衣服一个人从神社走了出来，守在门口的男人见她出来便替她带路到母亲休息的凉亭。

"这次看诊挺久的啊..."

男人特地放低声量似是自言自语，但还是给耳朵灵敏的文星伊听了去，她跟在后头露出难以察觉的笑容。

前几分钟下了点雷阵雨，地上有些湿泞，一旁的树木枝叶上还滴着水珠，她步履蹒跚跟着前头的男人，走没多久就看到母亲与刚才的婆婆坐在有遮雨棚的小凉亭聊着天，石桌上还残留着没吃完的小饼干。

"星伊啊...给金医生看过有没有好一点?"

母亲欣慰地把文星伊拉到一旁的石椅坐下，文星伊顺手捡了几块桌上的饼干往嘴里塞。

"嗯，金医生医术挺好的。"

即便没有实质性的治疗，文星伊还是向母亲撒了小谎，骗看诊的小朋友骗多了，撒起谎来脸不红心不跳。

"那就好...那就好...金医生的传闻果然不是骗人的。"

传闻中是个美女的确没骗人。

"然后...金医生说后续还有些治疗，今晚让我去她住所一趟。"

文星伊在说出这句话时，一旁的婆婆神色有异，她记得金医生看诊这么多年从未提过后续治疗，但文星伊却一副理所当然，于是婆婆含蓄地问道，"是金医生亲口跟您说的吗？"

"是我说的没错。"

熟悉的声音传来，文星伊用力把饼干咬成一半，弄出不小的声响，她似笑非笑地转过头来。

金医生也刚好朝她望过来，但又戴回了白纱，身旁跟了个年纪稍长的妇人。

"既然是关于治疗那当然没问题，但太晚打扰到金医生是不是不太好？"

母亲也是第一次见到金医生，她站起身向金医生颔首致意，也许是因为金医生姿态优雅像个大家闺秀，母亲对金医生没由来的有好感。

"有空房间可以提供给文医生休息，如果文妈妈不介意的话。"

"我怎么会介意呢...星伊她脾气有点古怪，如果有冒犯金医生的行为请一定转告我。"

母亲恭维的模样，像极了过年把自己介绍给亲戚朋友的孩子的时候，她瞥见金医生嘴角不明显的抽动像在憋笑。

11、

一行人送母亲回小木屋，文星伊顺便进屋整理了几分钟才出来。

母亲站在门口打了个哈欠，"好好听金医生的话，别找麻烦。"

怎么听怎么像是第一次上幼儿园时给小朋友的告诫。

"......我知道，妈妈也早点休息，晚安。"

门被关上，她抬头看了看闪着星光的天空，新闻报导的月全食好像时候未到。

"阿姨您也回去休息吧，我带文医生过去就好。"

适才陪同金医生的妇人没有拒绝，向两人点头示意道，"下过雨地上湿滑，请两位注意安全。"

待妇人转过身，文星伊便牵上金医生的手，有点肉感的手掌挣扎了好一会，终在文星伊强势的手劲下投降，她低着声音嗔怒道，"不怕母亲看到？"

"天雨路滑，天色昏暗，怕金医生跌倒，刚才阿姨不才说过让我们注意安全吗？"

对付不了母亲，对其他女人耍嘴皮子倒是厉害。

12、

顺着沿途的路牌拐了好几个弯才找到金医生说的221号小木屋，摆设干净的如同文星伊和她母亲住的那间，就像是给旅客用的，没有日常生活的杂乱痕迹，书柜和电视柜都未置一物，也许金医生不喜欢看书吧。

文星伊把背包随意搁在沙发一角，身旁传来金医生柔软的语调，"会饿吗？我...唔..."

未完成的后半节话语被割断，她被抓着手往后倒，后脑勺陷进沙发。

白净的长袍与布质的沙发摩擦发出唏唏唆唆的声响，金医生安宁平稳的心跳和呼吸节奏被打乱，破碎的言语尽数被文星伊给吞了下去。

文星伊握住金医生手腕的右手松开，她把获得自由的手攀到文星伊的后背，如溺水时的浮木，干净的指甲把文星伊细心烫好的衬衫捏出了一层层涟漪。

文星伊食髓知味舔了她的嘴唇一圈后才与她分开，她张开嘴努力汲取空气，同时，文星伊抚在她后脑勺的手顺带把她的白纱给解下，她瞪着上方的人眼神中满是怨尤，文星伊却没有反省之意，她用一只手把金医生的两手抓到头顶，用那碍事的白纱打了两个结。

她一边扶着金医生往阁楼走，一边在脖子上留下印记，跌跌撞撞倒在金医生的双人床上，她笑得很得意，伏下身子在金医生已经红透的耳边低吟，"很饿。"

语气充满了委屈，好像被欺负的人是她一样。

13、

"金医生。"

这是今晚第四次了。

文星伊总在她快要面临顶峰时，用极其戏谑的眼神直勾勾地喊她金医生。

她不甘示弱伸出双手环住文星伊那白到发光的后颈，跃动的指节忽地加速，她额头抵在文星伊的肩膀上，艰难地发出音节，"容...仙。"

而后迎来第四波高潮的结束，文星伊抽出温存的两指，恶作剧般地在金医生的眼前舔了舔属于金医生的味道，再亲了亲红透的脸颊。

她抽了张面纸擦拭金医生脸上的生理性泪水，指节按压的力道轻的像在对待易碎物品，很难想象是金医生脸上泪水的元凶，她翻身躺在金医生旁，捻起她散在枕头上的发丝玩味，"刚才说了什么？"

"我叫金容仙，你不要一直叫我金医生。"

"可是叫你金医生的时候你身体挺诚实的。"她露出得逞的笑容，捧住她的脸颊又亲了一口，"而且你也总叫我文医生。"

金医生恼羞，轻轻咬了她的嘴唇，偏过头看天花板不愿理她。

文星伊依然笑得意气风发，她一把环住金医生光洁不带一丝赘肉的腰，深深地吸了几口属于金医生的药草香闭上眼睛。

金医生视线对上房顶上小小的通气窗，正巧能看清色泽饱满的暗红色月亮。

难得一见的月全食，为什么被吃掉的是太阳？

就像是遇到了一生的天敌，金医生拿她没辙。

14、

文星伊睁眼时，金医生家里的挂钟正指着六点，早晨的一缕阳光透过天窗毫不留情地打在她脸上。

一旁没被阳光波及的金医生，昨晚被折磨的可怜人还乖乖地靠在她的颈窝，身体弯成S型紧紧相依，她刻意放缓动作拉开空调毯打算下床，却不经意地窥见金医生颈部、胸前、腰腹，甚至是大腿内侧的杰作。

文星伊自认对性的渴望并不是那么严重，大概是久旱甘霖，才会一不小心索求无度，虽然她也承认金医生的身材真的很好。

她仔细回想昨天早上母亲告诉她的列车时刻，约莫是九点，昨夜母亲就像是完全忘了有订车票，就这样放心把自个女儿送到别人的金屋，她不知道女儿还把金屋里的"娇"给睡了。

她悄身下床，帮金医生盖好毯子，怕吵醒还在熟睡的金医生，一举一动都放得很轻，穿衣服楞是足足穿了十来分钟，途中下楼时踩到木制地板不小心发出的枝桠声，都让文星伊胆战心惊，回头查看床上的人没有动静才放心把木门反锁。

15

接近八点，金容仙在麻雀的喧哗声中苏醒，她辗转想去抱文星伊，却扑了个空。

"文医生？"她朝楼下试探性地喊了声。

没有回应。

她不由得紧张了起来，也不顾光着身子就想下床寻文星伊，"啊！"一个着急，脚趾撞到床边的台灯柜，她吃痛地倒回床上，拇指指甲缝有些出血，她忆起文医生会温柔地给她擦眼泪。

手伸到台灯柜想抽几张面纸，却注意到上头有张盖住的笔记纸，笔记纸下还有面额不小的纸钞，她顾不上脚趾还在渗血，放弃了面纸直接抽起那张小纸。

字迹端正，是想象中的文星伊风格，但留在上头仅仅简短又冷漠的一句话："诊金，谢谢金医生帮我治病。"

没有联系方式，甚至连名字都没落笔。

大暑的早晨，却如临凛冬，她拉起空调毯包裹住全身。

16、

文星伊回到首尔，工作回归正轨，同事们问她请假去了哪，她统一回复，"想念母亲所以回了趟老家。"

路过的丁辉人听到她的理由，在心里吐槽去趟富川连两小时都不需要，正常人回老家也不会只回两天，但文星伊避而不谈她也不打算拆穿。

日复一日，跟之前的生活没什么不同。

哦，唯一不同的是，她有点想念金医生...的身子。

对，只是身子而已，她堂堂正规医生怎么会喜欢上偏远小村落的骗人神婆。

"肠胃科的金医生....听说出轨了。"

在自动贩卖机前斟酌要喝可乐还是冰咖啡，突然听到护士间的闲话家常，文星伊按冰咖啡按纽的手抖了抖按到了隔壁的热咖啡，腾着热气的纸杯从饮料口渡来，她尴尬地又投了一次硬币。

文星伊现在对金医生这词特别敏感。

明明全韩国这么多人姓金，他们医院男女老少加加总总光是姓金的医生就有三十几位，她却还是在听到金医生三个字时本能地竖起耳朵。

"天啊...他不是都五十几岁还有两个孩子了吗?"

文星伊端着两个纸杯神色自然地渡步走过还在畅聊的两位护士，其中一位护士看到了文星伊用眼神示意另外一位，马上关了话闸子，对着已经走了两三步远的文星伊背影小声地打招呼，"文医生下午好。"

她停下脚步往回走，把热咖啡递到她两眼前问："喝咖啡吗？"

平常生人勿近的文医生光是主动搭话就已经够稀奇了，其中一个爱慕文医生的年轻护士盯着咖啡两眼发光，宛如见了甚么不得了的良辰美景，她迫不及待地伸出两手接过纸杯，"谢谢文医生，我会好好喝的！"

"不客气。"

文星伊把咖啡上交就离开了。

另一位护士看着纸杯上飘着的蒸气，有些尴尬地叫醒沉浸在美梦的同事道，"文医生真不是讨厌我们吗...这天气请喝热咖啡。"

"?该不会是因为我们太八卦了吧..呜呜呜正好烫死我这爱讲闲话的嘴算了..."

17、

名为"金医生"的幻听幻视越来越严重。

一周一次的研讨会，她把坐对面心脏科的金容熙医生的名牌看成金容仙，揉了揉眼睛仔细一瞧才发现最后一个字不一样，虽然金容熙和金医生长得一点都不像。

当天和金容熙对上眼文星伊都没给什么好脸色看。

连反应迟钝的安医生都看出来了，在中间休息的时候故意拿宝特瓶贴她脸上，"你今天吃炸药了？脸色也太差了。"

冰凉的触感打在脸颊上，文星伊不动声色地偏开头，"连续执勤太累罢了。"

眼角下的黑眼圈倒是挺有说服力。

"那你也别一直恶狠狠地盯着对面的金医生啊..."

"眼睛太干了。"

研讨会结束，金容熙在医院门口等的士还莫名其妙被路过的文星伊瞪了一眼，不晓得哪里惹到文星伊了，她跟文星伊的交集止于点头之交，今天也完全没和她说过话，蒙圈的她甚至没注意到司机在她面前按了两次喇叭。

她想也想不到文星伊的坏心情全归咎于她名字跟金容仙太像。

18、

连续出勤了一周，文星伊迎来难得的休假。

每天八点的定时闹钟还没响，她就自然醒了。

换作以前，她肯定是与柔软的床垫缠绵到中午才肯起床叫外卖，文星伊没多想，把解释归于连着一周早班养成的生理时钟。

精神上已经完全苏醒，驱使四肢的生物电却不想运作。

她撑起身子靠着枕头用手机看新闻，滑了几分钟觉得无聊，还是下床刷牙洗漱了。

"好想金医生，" 

"的身子。"

这句话像是魔咒依样盘旋在脑内，她都要怀疑金医生可能真的给她下咒了。

那晚发生的行为她全当419，就当是跟一个美丽的骗子共度欢愉，并没有打算事后再联络，以前也不是没约过，她甚至踏出酒店外就记不得对方的长相了。

大概是太久没有性/生活了。

是因为金医生身材太好了。

只是单纯想做爱而已。

只是馋她身子而已。

她点开很久没打开过的同性交友APP。

跟前一位的最后聊天纪录在三个月前，对方把app删了也说不定。

她动动手指，没有久疏问候的招呼语，只有言简意赅的几个字："要做吗？"

把手机屏幕给关了，又躺回床上发呆，过了五分钟手机屏幕亮起，她瞄了一眼提示讯息。

"上次那家酒店？"

她快速地回复了个好。

但其实文星伊压根不记得上次那家是哪家。

19、

文星伊坐上驾驶座，一边倒车一边回想自己约/炮时会去哪家酒店，幸好对方很贴心的不仅发来了房间号还在前头打上了酒店名。

20分钟后，她按了酒店房间的门铃。

"好久不见。"

对方笑得很灿烂，门还没掩上就把文星伊抱了个满怀，穿着大高跟比文星伊高了快半个头，耳朵上眼花撩乱的饰品在文星伊耳边敲击出声响。

对方是个金发大波浪的标准型美女，只是妆有点太厚了，跟天生丽质只画了点淡妆的金医生完全是不同类型。

她都没注意到自己浅意识里开始把任何人事物都跟金医生做比较。

对方拉过她的手腕把她带到床上，被触碰到的那刻，文星伊竟有一瞬间想甩开。

她低下头埋在颈侧啃咬，浓郁的香水味惹得文星伊皱眉，对方把手伸进文星伊的发丝把她拉得离自己更近。

味道没金医生的好闻。

她的左手伸进她的连身裙下摆，游荡到她的腰腹，纤瘦却不带一丝肌肉。

没有金医生的腹肌好摸。

"嗯...啊..."手滑到胸前对方也不矜持地喊出了声音。

叫得没金医生好听。

文星伊止住了后续的动作，把手抽回来，在对方欲求不满疑惑的神情之下，用略带抱歉的口吻道，"对不起，突然没了兴致，酒店钱我出，今天就算了吧。"

她冷静地把衬衫第一颗钮扣扣回，走出房间时的眼神平静如水，一点也没有染上情潮。

去他妈的神婆，

大不了养在家里。

20、

文星伊开车回家的路上，想发讯息给对方道歉，但意料之中被对方拉黑了，她摸摸鼻子把APP删了，红灯转绿，她突然改变了路线往火车站的方向驶。

她依照记忆的路线买了列车票，等了一小时公交，独自走了二十分钟山路。

村落入口的婆婆见到她的身影略显惊讶，但没多久便收起了表情，换回和蔼的目光向文星伊打招呼，"文小姐好久不见。"

"婆婆您好，我找金医生。"文星伊也不扭捏，直接开门见山把来此的目的告诉了婆婆。

"走了这么远辛苦了，但不巧的是金医生今天没来我们村子看诊。"

"金医生不是你们村子的人吗？"

"她是山脚下村里的医生，一周会过来我们这里几天。"

"她不是你们村里的人怎么还要戴..."

文星伊没把话说完，只是用手示意了下眼睛。

"是金医生自愿的，只有来村里的时候才会戴，说是要入乡随俗。"

行吧，金医生的确是个骗子，但自己也没好到哪去。

"婆婆知道金医生的诊所住址吗？"

"文小姐可以搭反方向的公交到山脚下的村子，问村里人会知道的。"

"好的，谢谢婆婆。"

文星伊用手机备忘录记好路线，刚准备走，又想到些什么折回来，"想问下婆婆有没有金医生的联系方式。"

"之前有好几个病人总缠着金医生...即便文小姐看着不像坏人..."

婆婆没继续说下去，文星伊也心道了然，她颔首表示领会，向婆婆再次道别。

白费力气上山又要绕回原路，文星伊却不急躁，毕竟天将降大任，必先苦其心志劳其筋骨，想到这几天的难耐，再多花这点时间力气也没什么。

但老天可能喜欢跟她开玩笑。

"你找金医生啊？"

"金医生前几天搬家了。"

"说是要搬到城市去。"

蹲在地上玩石头的小孩子们笑得纯真，文星伊脸上的阴霾更甚。

就像在沙漠好不容易找到了一盏甘泉，到头来却是海市蜃楼。

是报应吧。

正午的烈阳把文星伊灼烧殆尽。

21、

就当是人生中体验过最好的一段一夜情吧。

文星伊又回到了照常上班的日子，没什么不同。

一模一样的日子，只是想念金医生想到快发疯而已。

没什么大不了，只是如同本来意气风发的海中霸王，现下搁浅在无人关心的小沙滩上奄奄一息，得过且过。

又是研讨会，金容熙特地换位置坐到了离文星伊最远的对角。

"几个小护士刚刚过来约等下去吃火锅，去不去？"

安惠真看文星伊连续两周精神不济，抱着会被拒绝的打算发出邀约，没料想到文星伊很爽快地回了个"好。"

"你确定要去？"

"怎么？不欢迎？那你问屁。"

"没有没有！那群小护士估计要开心死。"

研讨会结束，文星伊一进小店，视线就如同感应雷达与坐在角落的金容熙对到眼，这次没有上周那般具带攻击性，但平静无波的眼神读不出情绪，反而让金容熙不寒而栗，她可没听说文医生也要来，现在后悔走人也来不及。

幸好文星伊入座后就只是默默喝酒吃菜，没再往金容熙那边看一眼，金容熙喝开了之后也渐渐不去在意她。

"听说金医生的妹妹要调过来我们医院？"

"真的？金医生的妹妹肯定也很漂亮！长得跟金医生像吗？"

"漂亮是挺漂亮的，但跟我长得完全不像啦..."

听到关键词金医生，文星伊又不免朝声音源头看了几眼。

妹妹啊，如果金容熙的妹妹是金医生就好了。

但没多久她就收起愚蠢的猜测，1000万人口的首尔，可能性微乎其微，她自嘲地把啤酒一仰而尽。

"想到我妹就来气...前阵子被渣男医生给骗了...果然男人都不是好东西。"

金容熙狠狠地又干了一口烧酒，文星伊对于他们的八卦不甚感兴趣，酒水不间断的下肚，恶心反胃的感觉终于接踵而来，她径自背着人群碎步往洗手间走。

把门锁上的瞬间，啤酒混着刚才吞进肚里的炸鸡全回归了自然，口中的酸涩感配合着晕眩，文星伊实在没法留意外头的情况。

"...要不是我妹打死不说名字，我用尽人脉也要查到是哪家医院的臭男人不要脸欺骗乡下姑娘..."

22、

当金医生再次站在她面前时，她终于懂了。

她哪是馋她身子，她馋的是她这个人。

文星伊记不得是哪天的午休了，反正日子过得都差不多。

她一如往常来到了自动贩卖机前，上头却贴了个大大的告示："故障维修中，请利用三楼的贩卖机。"

嫌麻烦的她在口渴和上楼之间犹豫了许久，最后还是败给生理需求的叫嚣踏上阶梯，她好久没上过三楼了。

又在走廊遇到上次聊八卦的两个护士，打招呼时看着自己的眼神有些犹豫，文星伊才记起上次那杯热咖啡，想来这天气请人喝热咖啡好像的确挺不妥的，而且还只请了一杯，她决定今天难得当一次好人，掏了掏兜里的口袋寻找多余的硬币。

鞋跟踩踏在磁砖上的声音越发接近。

"啊！金医生中午好。"两个护士的声音从不远的距离传来，文星伊的注意力还在计算兜里的硬币够不够买三杯冰咖啡。

她现在对于金医生这三个字已经麻木了，反正不论是出轨的那个金医生还是心脏科那个跟金医生只差一个字的金医生，都不会是她期盼的金医生。

手上攒了太多大大小小的硬币，文星伊才刚投了两枚硬币，其中一枚就不小心从手心滑落，文星伊很快反应过来，目光追寻地上滚动的500圆硬币。

旋转的硬币终于躺倒在地上，文星伊见状正弯下腰伸手，却有人先一步蹲下把硬币捡起，"啊，谢......."文星伊顺着对面黑色的高跟鞋往上看，穿着白大褂的金医生，脸上挂着温煦淡笑，笔直的视线让文星伊看不清情绪。

沉默越发膨胀，文星伊试图寻找词汇来解决这般情况。

这位金医生，怎么看都是她的金医生。

金医生把硬币塞回文星伊的手心，她耐心地把文星伊一根根指头揉进手心，"我问过妳要不要看我的医生执照。"

眼下却让文星伊不容置喙，还未从巨大的震惊漩涡中反应过来，金医生就撑着腿起身，慢步走回了她专属的办公室。

文星伊抬头看清了门上办公室的名牌。

中医科 金容仙。

她连自己的咖啡都忘了买。

23、

"今晚有金医生她妹妹的欢迎派对，你去吗？"

"她妹妹是中医科的那位？"丁辉人还没给予正面回答，文星伊就急着抢答，"我去。"

文星伊被最后一位病人的精密检查耽搁了不少时间，进到包厢时聒噪刺耳的欢呼声令文星伊不适，金医生的欢迎派对不像上次只有女性的火锅派对，不小的练歌房包间还聚集了不少年轻的男医生。

大部分人都已经喝得脸色通红，精力旺盛的护士们在沙发上乱窜乱跳高歌，文星伊第一时间去看今天的主角，幸且金医生乖乖坐在她姐旁边，看着没有醉意。

她寻到丁辉人旁边，这个位置正好能把金医生的行动都看进眼里。

"你也太迟了。"酒量很好的丁辉人脸上虽泛红，但还挺清醒。

"加班没办法。"

"文医生来得正是时候，我们正打算玩真心话大冒险呢。"坐在丁辉人旁的男医生，看起来喝得不少，他越过丁辉人想替文星伊倒酒。

她顺从地把空杯渡过去，"我不玩。"然后冷着脸拒绝。

被拒绝的男医生面色一下青一下红，丁辉人只得替他添酒救场，"她就是这么扫兴你别在意哈哈哈哈哈。"

随着游戏进行，包厢内的空气也越加升温。

金医生的运气很好，总是差一个号码被抽中，反倒她姐姐可能今天抽了下下签，接连好几次被叫到号，一开始的提问和指示都挺温和，越倒后头越发腥/膻/色，拒绝回答或指示的话就得干一杯，虽然有丁辉人当了几次黑骑士，几杯下来金容熙已经开始语无伦次。

服务生打进来通知包厢时间的电话宛如救命稻草。

"我看金医生也快要不行了，再玩一局就结束吧。"

今天最幸运的金容仙终于也在劫难逃，文星伊看到金容仙举起号码的时候脸上的表情堪称精彩。

"最近一次上床的who where when？"

尤其在听到真心话内容后，金容仙神色自然地斜斜看了文星伊一眼，她只能尴尬地以酒挡脸。

"阿西，你问得也太超过了吧？"一旁的护士纷纷表示看不过去。

"哇你们简直双标，刚刚我被问的可比这夸张。"

"不想回答也可以干一杯嘛。"

"我妹她喝不了酒啦....她喝半杯露水嘟嘟都会昏过去。"

"还是要找黑骑士？"

"我来替我妹喝吧。"

已经摇摇晃晃的金容熙连酒杯都拿不稳了。

"我来吧。"

没参与游戏从头到尾只喝了两杯的文星伊忽然出声，她都已经站起来准备接酒了。

金容仙却当着她的面抢过那杯烧酒一饮而尽。

她的双颊迅速胀红，已经开始迷离的眼神充满魅惑却倔强，"谢谢文医生好意，不必了。"

她眼睁睁看着金容仙身子瘫软在金容熙怀里。

这次轮到文星伊脸色发青。

24、

"星伊~你没喝多少吧？顺便载我和惠真一程嘛。"

"不顺路。"她斩钉截铁拒絕。

一行人在大厅等待服务生帮忙打电话叫的士，其中最清醒的文星伊势必得顺便当一把工具人。

"金医生你跟妹妹一起住吗？一起的话我就少叫一台？"

"我妹嫌我家太小了自己去外面租了呜呜呜呜...."

金容熙虽然醉的有点情绪不稳定但至少还能回答问题。

"那我就叫两台...文医生要载丁医生和安医生对吧？"

"我和她俩不顺路，我载金医生她妹妹，你叫三台给金医生还有她俩。"

喝得醉醺醺但还尚有意识的丁辉人还以为自己听错了，不顺路不载就算了，怎么就载上金医生她妹了？

"阿西！文星伊你是看上金医生美色了？"

"不要脸！见色忘友！"

躺在一旁的安惠真即使没搞懂事情经过也跟着附和一起骂文星伊。

"嗯嗯我见色忘友，路上小心啊。"

她无情无义的送走两位好友，把倒在金容熙身上的金容仙揽过来，对着已经熟睡的金容熙道，"金医生就交给我啦。"睡梦中的金容熙点了点头似是回应。

虽然金医生很轻盈，但喝醉酒没意识的身躯宛如千斤顶，文星伊费了好大工夫才把金医生带到地下停车场，途中还引来了不少员工的关切。

把金医生扶进副驾，大概是刚才包厢沾染到的酒精味，即使只喝一杯金医生身上的酒气却不小，混合着她身上特有的中药香，倒有些奇妙，她蹲下来帮她把高跟鞋给脱了，金医生还在喃喃自语，"混蛋..."

软绵的拳头毫无意义地打在文星伊头顶像在骚痒。

她谨慎地控制自己的呼吸和理智，手越过金医生去拿后方座位的空调毯，准备替金医生盖上，金医生慢悠悠睁开眼睛，眼里全是色彩斑斓的星星，她温热的掌心触及文星伊纤细的手腕制止了动作。

"又要走了吗？"

金医生内敛的气音令文星伊窒息。

柔弱的烛光又被吹灭，她低下头欺近，金医生的视野被她的身影遮盖住，眼睛染上氤氲，唇齿被她描绘，交换的唾液如置身于沙漠中真实的绿洲。

她承认她下贱。

25、

对着意识不清的人总归下不去手，虽然在停车场那短暂的一吻，金医生不抵抗反而还有些回应，看着挺你情我愿。

文星伊生平第一次替醉酒的人洗澡，她甚至都没帮老家那三个狗崽子洗过澡。

看得到吃不到最为痛苦，文星伊忽然想借下那个村子的白纱让自己暂时性失明。她想到安惠真前阵子盲肠炎，自己还不要脸的去她办公室吃牛小肠，她终于能理解她当时的感受。

帮金医生洗完澡自己在洗过后，文星伊累得性欲全无，随手拿了件蜡笔小新的睡衣给她套上，当抱枕入睡。

金容仙起床的时候头痛得要命，但看到自己身上穿着陌生睡衣，躺在陌生的床，身边还睡着文星伊，她简直想就这样头痛死去。

她还没打算原谅文星伊，就这样又被睡了？

祸首睡得很沉，素颜的文星伊才让金容仙有实感她比自己小上一岁，她的手沿着文星伊V字的弧度移到脖子，白皙又光滑，她想到上次文星伊在她全身留下的红印，忽然有些不甘，带点惩罚意味的往她脖子咬去。

文星伊被脖子上的刺痛感给吵醒，模糊间看到金医生圆圆的头顶，晨间喉咙的干涩感只能发出哑声，"在干什么...?"

"报复。"

"哦...那你多咬点。"她不以为然，说完又闭上眼睛。

趴在她身上的金容仙能直接感受到胸腔起伏井然有序。

她怕金容仙误会，闭着眼睛又补了句，"昨天只是帮妳洗了个澡，什么都没做。"

"只是"洗了个澡，文星伊说得云淡风轻，谁能想到金容仙听完更生气了。

她这次是真的用力咬了睡得安详的文星伊，如果刚才是搔痒的刺痛感，那这次力道是离出血只有一步距离。

"阿西...."

文星伊抚上被咬出牙印的脖子，这一咬把瞌睡虫全赶跑了，但早起的低血压也伴随而来。

她转身调换攻守位置，跨坐在金容仙的腰腹，像那晚把金医生双手绑住那般把双手箝制在枕头上，她舔了舔嘴唇，"还是妳其实很想被我睡？"

金容仙也没想到看上去瘦弱的文星伊手劲那么大，平常举铁举那么多也挣脱不开，但听到文星伊的话，金容仙的火气也跟着上来，"妳脑中只有上床吗？"气极反而有点想哭。

"不是。"

文星伊松开手，金容仙正想举起手打她，却感受到文星伊的重量压了过来，她埋在金容仙的脖子旁边，声音陷落在枕头里显得闷闷的，"我隔天就后悔了，医院里头三十几位金医生却没有一个是妳，我去村子找过妳，村里的小孩说妳搬家了，当时忽然想爬回山上跳下来。"

"对不起。"

话语太过真诚，金容仙有些发楞，她也没想到文星伊低头来得这么快，印象中的文星伊总是高高在上，不会如此低声下气。

"我还没原谅妳..."

虽然早就心软了。

文星伊偏头，用鼻尖搔挠她的脸颊。

"那从炮友先做起。"

"?"

"毕竟金医生长在了我的性欲上。"

"那妳大概长在得寸进尺上。"

end.

還名"金医生为何假扮神婆"，

後續番外→Sexy back


End file.
